¡Malditos celos!
by cristiinaa
Summary: ¿Quién no ha estado celoso alguna vez? Que es o que piensa Hermione cuando Ron se queda embobado mirando a Fleur, o Harry al ver los multiples novios de Ginny; y esta sobre Cho. Y Ron sobre Krum y Hermione? Historias independientes.


Hola a todos

Hola a todos!

Bueno aquí os dejo con una historia nueva de las mías, aun que esta vez no va a ser un Draco&Ginny como las que suelo escribir, pero aún así tengo una nueva de esta pareja en proceso.

Esta historia va a tratar sobre los celos que sienten las dos parejas más importantes, a lo largo de los libros, por que si ahí algo que han sentido son celos. Son fragmentos sacados de los libros así que la mayoría de los diálogos son de allí.

Bueno espero que os guste y todo eso.

No se cuando podré actualizar ya que en anda me voy a la playa.

Bueno, nada de esto me pertenece si no a JK, y yo solo me aprovecho de los personajes en mis momentos de lucidez y aburrimiento.

**PVO Hermione**

Estábamos en la Madriguera, concretamente en la habitación de los gemelos, ya que la Señora Weasley nos dijo que Harry había llegado esta noche y estaba durmiendo allí.

Llevábamos un rato hablando con Harry, sobre que tal las vacaciones en casa de sus tíos y sobre el nuevo profesor sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que mi amigo había ido esta noche a convencer junto con Dumblendore. Me moría de ganas de hablar de Sirius con Harry, se que desde que murió no lo ha hablado con nadie, excepto con Dumblendore y de esa conversación solo nos la comento a grandes rasgos, pero se le veía mal, bastante mal

-Pues mira, parece una morsa y fue jefe de la casa de Slytherin. ¿Te pasa algo Hermione?-me pregunto Harry con una significativa mirada dándome a entender que se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones, ya que lo observaba con demasiada atención

-¡No que va! Y… ¿crees que Slughorn será un buen profesor?- intente cambiar de conversación, ya que después de el estado de animo de Harry mis estudios eran lo más importante

-No lo se-respondió Harry- Pero no puede ser peor que la profesora Umbridge, ¿no?

-Yo conozco a alguien peor que ella-oí que decía una voz desde la puerta, y allí estaba Ginny, con cara de fastidio y arrastrando los píes se acerco a nosotros. Seguro que _ella_ es la que la ponía en ese estado

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-pregunto Ron, haciendo alardes de su extremada sensibilidad.

-Es ella- ella siempre es ella, pensé mientras la pequeña de los Weasleys se desplomaba sobre la cama de Harry-Me esta volviendo loca- ¿Y a quién no?

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?-inquirí compresivamente

-Es que me habla de una manera…¡Como si yo tuviera tres años!

-Ya lo sé- la consolé- Es muy creída-añadí fastidiada

-¿No podéis dejarla en paz ni cinco minutos?- y allí esta, el chico pelirrojo que siempre la defiende y no precisamente su chico pelirrojo

-Eso, defiéndela- le inquirió mi pequeña aliada en esta guerra- a sabemos que tú nunca te cansas de ella- eso es por que te tiene totalmente cegado, pero si en verdad la conocieras sabrías que detrás de esa cara bonita se encuentra una especie de arpía

Cuando Harry iba a preguntarnos de quien hablábamos, la chica que hacía que las mujeres Weasley y yo tuviéramos dolor de cabeza durante todos los días, hizo acto de presencia, ante la atónita mirada de ambos chicos y el característico rubor de Ron. Tanto Ginny como yo caímos al suelo debido a que Harry le dio por taparse hasta arriba con la sabana

Al segundo apareció Molly, con la respiración entrecortada diciendo algo de que no se tenía que haber molestado, pero en esos momento no la oía ya que solo me dedicaba a mandarme miradas cómplices con Ginny y a taladrar con la mirada a Flegggrrrr, como la llamábamos a escondidas mi amiga y yo, mientras sentía las acostumbradas punzadas en el estomago cada vez que la veía y Ron se quedaba observándola como si fuera la primera vez que veía a una chica.

Estuvo un rato hablando con los chicos sobre la boda, sus ganas de perfeccionar su inglés, aunque cada vez que escuchaba ese acento y esa voz gutural me empezaban a pitar los oídos y una voz misteriosa en mi cabeza me dice, embrújala, embrújala, nadie lo lamentara.

Cuando le anuncio a Harry, que se iba a casar con Bill, ninguna de las tres nos miramos, aparte de su voz y de su presencia entera, es de su boda con el mayor de los Weasleys, lo qué menos aguantábamos ¡Por Merlín, si aún queda un año! En ese momento no pude apiadarme de la pobre señora Weasley que la tendría que aguantar durante todo un tedioso año.

Cuando se fue, la madre de Ron soltó un ¡Bah!

-Mi madre no la traga- aclaro Ginny en voz baja

-¡Eso no es verdad!- susurro la aludida enojada con el comentario de su hija menor-¡Lo que pasa es que opino que se han precipitado con este compromiso, nada mas!

-Hace un año que se conocen- y aquí esta, el señor Ronald Weasley, con la mirada clavada donde antes había estado _ella_, defendiéndola como no, de los venenosos comentarios de las mujeres Weasley y aquí una vez más como mi habitual punzada en el estomago.

La señora Weasley, hablaba de cómo la gente en los periodos de guerra hace cosas irreflexivas, que siempre pasaba lo mismo, mientras que Ginny la picaba y se metía con Flegggrrr. No pude evitar reírme al vez como una vez más mi amiga imitaba su acento haciendo de su nombre una parodia de escupitajo, después de regañar a su hija, la señora Weasley se fue. Ron aun seguía atontado por la presencia de su cuñada

-¿No se acostumbra uno a ella viviendo en la misma casa?-pregunto Harry un poco incrédulo

-Si, claro, pero cuando te la encuentras por sorpresa…

-¡Que patético!- bufe ya en mi limite y me aleje lo máximo que me permitían las cuatro paredes de la habitación, así me evitaba pegarle una bofetada a Ron igual que la que le di a Draco Malfoy en nuestro tercer año.

Mi punzada en el estomago se volvió insoportable.

**PVO Ginny**

Acababa de subir a la habitación de Harry, no la aguantaba sencillamente era una especie presencia molesta que solo sabía darme ordenes y hablarme como si fuera una cría cuando tendría que ser al revés, ayer mismo me puse a hablarla rápido, yo siempre queriendo ayudarla a _mejogag su inglés_, y nada que la chica no se entero ni de la mitad, luego me lleve una buena bronca de mamá, pero ver su cara de confusión total no tenía precio.

Justo cuando entre en la habitación de Harry, allí estaban mi hermano y Hermione hablando de la Umbridge

-Yo conozco alguien peor que ella- dije fastidiada y entre arrestando los pies-¡Hola Harry!- salude a aquel que me había robado los sueños desde hacía ya cinco años

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- me pregunto mi hermano

-Es ella- conteste tirandome literalmente encima de Harry, aun que esta claro, sin querer-Me esta volviendo loca

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?- inquirió la buena de Hermione, aquí es la única que estaba conmigo en esta guerra, por que aun que no lo quisiera reconocer en publico, los efectos que ejercía sobre Ron la jodían y mucho además.

-Es que me habla de una manera…¡Como si yo tuviera tres años!

-Ya lo sé-me consoló Hermione- Es muy creída- creída es quedarse corto

-¿No podéis dejarla en paz ni cinco segundos?

-Eso, defiéndela- le solté a Ron-ya sabemos que tú nunca te cansas de ella- aunque sabes que es una insufrible que va de diva y de señorita.

Y justo, el demonio de nuestras pesadillas apareció por la puerta. Harry nada más verla se tapo tirandonos tanto a Hermione como a mi al suelo, ¡Que caballeroso!

Y allí estaba, la personificación del egocentrismo en persona y para rematar llevaba la bandeja de desayuno de MI Harry

-¡_Hagy!_- exclamo con esa odiosa voz que se me taladraba en los oídos- ¡Cuando tiempo sin _vegte!_

Justo después apareció mi madre refunfuñando algo sobre que no se tenía que haber molestado.

Flegggrrr replico a mi madre y se atrevió a dar… dos besos a Harry, vamos el colmo, le sube la bandeja y le da dos besos, ¡en mi presencia! Si no fuera mi cuñada, ya la estarían persiguiendo unos mocos gigantescos.

Luego continuo parloteando sobre su hermana, la esperadísima boda que tenía hasta en la sopa, ¡y la muy asquerosa volvió a besar a Harry! y finalmente se fue, llevándose con ella mi dolor de cabeza, mis instintos asesinos y la cabeza de Ron

-Mi madre no la traga- aclaré en voz baja, pero eso no evito que mi madre me oyera

-¡Eso no es verdad- me corrigió y ya la deje de oír, aún no me había recompuesto de la segunda vez que volvió a besar a Harry, en menos de dos minutos, si no fuera por que esta con mi hermano, pensaría que intenta algo con el chico.

Uno un momento que pinché a mi madre al hablarnos de lo irreflexiva que es la gente cuando sus vidas están en peligro que bla bla bla, luego continuo habando de Bill… sus diferencias

-Una plasta- la corte asintiendo con la cabeza-Pero Bill tampoco es tan realista que digamos. Es un rompedor de maldiciones, ¿no? Le gusta la aventura, el glamour…supongo que por eso o atrae tanto Fleggrr- e hice mi parodia del sonido gutural de la pronunciación de la chica. Harry y Hermione se rieron

-No hagas eso, Ginny-me regaño mi madre- Bueno será mejor que siga con lo mío-Cómete los huevos ahora que están calientes, Harry- la bruja salio de la habitación.

Harry le pregunto a Ron que si no se había acostumbrado a ella, pero mi hermano y sus escasas luces dijeron una contestación que dejo mucho que desear. Provocando que Hermione le llamara patético y celosa se fuera lo más lejos de él, pero claro ésta sin que mi amiga lo reconociera

-No querrás que se quede aquí pasa siempre, ¿verdad?-pregunte incrédula. Pero el inteligente de Ron solo se encogió de hombros-Pues mamá va a hacer todo lo que pueda para impedirlo, me apuesto lo que quieras-y si no es mamá voy a ser yo

-¿Y cómo va a impedirlo? me pregunto Harry, haciendo que mis celos se tranquilizaran un poco

Estuve exponiéndoles mis argumentos sobre Tonks, como mamá la preferiría mil veces antes que a la francesa, pero claro Ron fijándose en lo que entra por los ojos, tanto Hermione como o defendimos a la auror hasta que Harry se metió

-Seguro que te encanta como Fleggrrr pronuncia tu nombre: Hagggrrrryyy-le comente con desdén y volví a notar que esa molestia en el estomago renacía

-No-respondió él- Solo decía que Flegggrrr… quiero decir, Fleur-al menos parodiaba su nombre.

-Yo prefiero a Tonks- conteste tercamente-Al menos con ella te ríes

Estuvimos un rato hablando de Tonks el por que de su tristeza, esta claro que es Sirius, al nombrar al difunto padrino de Harry, éste apretó los labios y sin decir nada empezó a comer casi sin respirar. Solo me di cuenta de ese detalle, ya que como no, Hermione y Ron se hallaban en mitad de una de sus montones de discusiones que tendrán a lo largo del día.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y apareció de nuevo mi madre mirándome con una significativa mirada

-Ginny-susurro mi nombre-, baja a ayudarme a preparar la comida-no otra vez no

-¡Estoy hablando con mis amigos!-proteste indignada, siempre igual, maldita Flegggrrrr

-¡Ahora mismo!- me ordeno mi madre, y ante eso, yo no me puedo negar

-Me hace bajar para no estar a solas con Flegggrrr!-volví a parodiar su nombre, haciendo así una imitación de ella apartando mi larga melena y moviéndome mientras levantaba los brazos, haciendo andares de estrella-No tardéis mucho en bajar, por favor- suplique y desaparecí por las escaleras.

Bueno, ¿Qué os a parecido? A se que este capítulo me a salido bastante largo, pero es que quiera incluir en el las visiones de las dos chicas, así que como habéis podido comprobar tiene algunos diálogos repetidos.

Este fragmento esta sacado de cuando Fleggrrr, perdón, Fleur, se va a convivir a la Madriguera, en el sexto libro y como hace estragos en los sentimientos de nuestras protagonistas.

Bueno espero que no os haya aburrido, y dejarme varios rewiews para comentarme que tal va la historia si la continuo o no.

Un beso, cuidaros todas y pasar buen verano


End file.
